dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan
Profile = |-| Killer = Dexter Morgan is the main protagonist and title character of both Showtime's Dexter and the Dexter Book Series. Dexter is a sociopathic serial killer who targets other killers (to control his Dark Passenger) rather than harm innocent people. By day, he is a forensic blood spatter analyst with the Miami Metro Police Department, working within Miami Metro Homicide closely with the detectives and other forensic specialists such as Vince Masuka and more recently, Ryan Chambers '''and later Louis Greene. He is the biological son of '''Laura Moser and Joe Driscoll and the biological brother of Brian Moser, also known as the Ice Truck Killer. Summary Dexter was the husband of Rita Bennett (who has the son of Dexter), the adoptive brother of Lieutenant Debra Morgan, and the adoptive son of Doris Morgan and Harry Morgan, the police detective who taught him to survive using the "Code of Harry". He is also the biological father of Harrison Morgan and the step-father of Astor Bennett and Cody Bennett. Dexter has developed a detailed method of killing that has allowed him to evade detection while also disposing of any potential evidence (including the body itself) by use of stream currents heading north through the country. Dexter was the true Bay Harbor Butcher, although Sergeant James Doakes was framed for the crimes and apparently the legend died with him. The name never personally stuck with Dexter and he hasn't referred to himself by the title since the end of Season Two. Of interest, his brother the Ice Truck Killer receives far more mention than the Bay Harbor Butcher despite other characters claiming that the Butcher made the Ice Truck Killer's work look like child's play. Previously, the last characters to even reference the Bay Harbor Butcher investigation were Miguel Prado and Maria LaGuerta in conversation. However, Ryan Chambers mentioned both the Bay Harbor Butcher and The Trinity Killer in her interest of the cases. It turns out that both are actually in the hands of the FBI, so Miami Metro Homicide has little to no information that is still in their hands. Dexter is estimated to have killed around 100 people. With his first Blood Slide Box having 46 slides and his new one 43 slides, and taking into account the known kills he has not taken blood from, and the one blood slide he broke, this totals up to 117 confirmed kills. This makes him the second most successful serial killer in the series (by kill count, by survival he is the first) behind Arthur Mitchell (aka The Trinity Killer) who has been killing for over 30 years, with a kill count ranging over 200 kills. His brother, Brian Moser, has over 11 to 15 confirmed kills but likely killed many more individuals. About a year later, Harrison is old enough to walk and Dexter has begun searching for a preschool, though his atheism conflicts with the largely-religious preschools that he applies for. Receiving less-than-insightful interpretations from either Batista or one of his victims, he finds a greater understanding through Brother Sam (Mos Def), an ex-con and murderer whom Dexter once considered killing, who has since become a born-again Christian who counsels other ex-cons. Dexter initially sees Brother Sam's religious conversion as a scam, but Brother Sam proves himself a truly changed man, even helping Dexter through a crisis when Harrison undergoes an appendectomy. However, things go awry when Brother Sam is shot dead in his garage. Dexter realizes that a friend of Sam's, Nick, is responsible, and swears revenge. Sam forgives Nick on his deathbed and implores Dexter to also forgive him; in the name of his friend, Dexter considers this path of forgiveness over retribution. Nick initially appears remorseful over the shooting, but that proves to be an act; after Sam refuses to press charges on his deathbed, Nick brags about what he did. An enraged Dexter drowns Nick in the surf, reawakening in him the presence of his dead brother, Brian, who begins to guide him in much the same way that Harry's presence once had. Dexters brother Brian becomes Dexter's new "conscience" in contrast to Harry for a short period of time. He convinces him to go after Arthur Mitchell's son Jonah, who appears to have also become a killer. Dexter adheres to his father's code, however, causing a schism between his personalities. Dexter finally catches Jonah with the intent of killing him, but relents when he sees that Jonah feels guilty about failing to protect his sister, committed suicide by killing herself in a blood bath, similar to how her father killed his victims. When Jonah and his mother discover his sister, the mother blames the children from their fathers short comings. Jonah becomes enraged and kills his mother. Learning this new information, Dexter then rejects his brother, and reaffirms himself to the "Code of Harry", leaving Jonah alive to 'Forgive himself'. In the meantime, Dexter begins investigating "The Doomsday Killer", a serial killer who models his crimes after the Book of Revelation. He soon finds that the murders are being committed by two people: a fanatically religious college professor named Professor James Gellar (Edward James Olmos) and his protegé, Travis Marshall (Colin Hanks). Dexter tracks Marshall down, but balks at killing him, believing that Marshall has a conscience and is simply being led down the wrong path; Dexter then resolves to save Marshall from his dark passenger. After the death of Travis' sister, Dexter follows Travis to the old church and discovers Gellar's body in a freezer, concluding that Travis was acting alone all that time, with Gellar acting out a dissociative identity. Being forced to accept Gellar's death, Travis begins to target Dexter, managing to capture him and enact The Lake of Fire. Dexter manages to escape and is rescued by a fishing boat carrying illegal immigrants bound for Florida. Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice him as the "lamb of God" during the eclipse, but Dexter manages to rescue Harrison and takes Travis to the old church. Debra walks into the church, only to see Dexter plunge the knife into Travis, and they look at each other with horror. }} In the novels Much of Dexter's character is similar in the novels. However there are differences between the events that occur in the novels and in the TV series. Victims See Category:Characters Killed By Dexter See Page:Dexter's Kill List References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Lawful killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:The Group's Attempted Victims Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Oscar Prado's Attempted Victims Category:The Doomsday Killers' Attempted Victims Category:Season 7 characters Category:Little Chino's Attempted Victims